Llll
by Melica
Summary: Llll stands for L. Lawliet loves Light. That's the way Light likes it. Even in death. A short 800 words oneshot.


**Llll**

**Disclaimer: If I own death note, L will not die and Light will get raped by Mikami.**

It's another cold day in Los Angeles, the sky is dim with heavy clouds, and the air is damp and hard and pressuring. The streets are filled with devoted workers rushing to work, ignoring the cold and miserable weather. The windows of packed cafes and fast food restaurants are misty as it barely reflects the car rushing by it, releasing enough carbon dioxide to grow a farm worth of plants. And this is LA. The city of Angels.

The sleet onyx car slides through the sticky and cold air, its streamlines allowing the air to rush pass it with ease. It ran smoothy through the dense traffic, always moving in time to miss the red lights. The onyx car move ominiously in the sea of reds and blues as if played slowly in a silent movie where reality became blurred. And the roaring engines quieten down as the car stopped in front of a small yard with a tiny path leading into the centre of a mini forest. The air was momentarily filled with crisp noise of dry withering grass and leaves getting trampled on as a pair of small feet with thickly padded white socks step out of the shiny black car and into the dirty pavement. The pavement is covered with dead leaves and blacken bubblegum and the cracked, dried leaves attach itself to the soft cotton fibre. And the small child disregarded this as he shivered in the cold of the morning air.

It hasn't rain in days and the trees surrounding the small yard is dried and dead with cold and dryness. The small child disregarded this, too as he advance towards the small gate leading to the tiny path. He stopped and stood quietly before the small flower patterned gate, his big round grey eyes observing and scrutinizing. His tiny white body fading in with the frosty background of the yard. He seems so light and pale and _transparent_ it seems logical for him to sprout wings and fly away. This is the city of Angels after all. The gate glittered slightly as frost settled thickly onto the rusting metal.

The gate creaked ominously when the small hand brushes the frost off patiently and push pass the gate. A cat growled in the distance as the small boy step into the small path. The white boy advances in the path, still shivering, but still going on with a strange determination. The air cools down even more and the loud traffic died down as the boy enter a small opening in the trees where twenty or so graveyard stones sat silently on the frosted grass. Cold wetness shoots up his tiny feet as he step foot into the opening, and stop in front of a nameless graveyard stone. The boy, Near, sat before the headstone. A small inscription of the letter L appears as a ray of light hit it. This is Wammy's house graveyard, the final resting place for the geniuses, for L, Watari, M, and even A and B and all the pass L's

Near stare at the headstone coldly, as if the stone in front of him is merely a rock and not the gravestone for the man he inherited the name L from. He sat still and stare at the headstone, unmoving and unreacting.

The sun grew stronger, casting a bright halo over the headstone. Near narrowed his eyes so that he was only looking at the halo through narrow slits. Then he notice the small glints of metals on top of the stone. He looked closely and intensely through those grey orbs. Tiny bits of sliver and possibly aluminium sat, glittering on the top of the headstone. _Looking like the tiny mechanics of a wirst watch._ Near decided. Near reach out to touch the metal. A loud growl stopped Near as a small black cat screeched angrily and leaped from the shadow and onto the headstone. It stood tall, staring proudly at the intruder, its smooth black fur standing on end. Near jumped back and withdrew his hand immediately, staring at the cat with apprehension.

Yeah well, Near _hates_ cats.

The cat leaped off again, seemingly uncomfortable in Near's heated glance, and it disappeared into the darkness. Near stared after the cat, the colour of its eyes imprinted into his mind. It seem unusual that a black cat have that colour for its eyes, and furthermore, it looked oddly familiar. Near shrugged, shaking out that ermerging throught, eerie sensation prickling the back of his neck. Only a cat, he told himself.

Sending a last glance at the small L inscription, Near hurried back out of the trees. A small piece of paper flied out of his sleeves and landed on the stonework before the headstone. And Near was gone. The cat appear from the darkness again and looked around for the intruder, seeing none, it walked to the stonework gracefully and hesitantly prodded on the tiny lined paper. Then when the paper final disappear in the milst of frosty grass, the cat settle itself comfortably in front of the headstone. After a couple of moment, the cat sat up and stares at the inscripted L. Its head bend to one side slightly as it stare at the small letter. Then as if infuriated, it scratched at the letter hatefully. And after seeing the faint scratch mark, it seems satisfied and rests its head on its paws again. Its honey eyes never left the grave.

Snow began to fall in delicate crystals, relieving the heavy clouds. Small feather like snowflakes flow down gently, its pure white colour contrasting with the black cat with honey eyes, the black cat allows the feathers to land on it as it purred happily at the inscription, now says Llll.

The small child entered the black car again, with the snow covering the disturbed grass. It was like nothing's happened. A cat growled in the distance and the black car ease itself into the busy traffic. It's another Los Angeles day.

**A/N. Short oneshot, I like this one, I like the atmosphere in the story. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
